


Long Distance Relationships are Hard

by HolyVessel



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Atlas CEO Rhys, Consensual Somnophilia, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:33:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22081870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolyVessel/pseuds/HolyVessel
Summary: Jack, the CEO of Hyperion, and Rhys, the CEO of Atlas, have been together for years now. The vast physical distance between them is hard, but they make it work. That is, until they don't have to.
Relationships: Handsome Jack/Rhys (Borderlands)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 79





	Long Distance Relationships are Hard

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Borderlands or any of it's associated characters.

Jack sighed and stood up from his chair, stretching and working out the kinks in his back that formed from long hours sitting hunched over at his computer. He grabbed his coffee mug and wandered over to the large window behind his desk, sipping absentmindedly as he stared out into the recesses of space. After a few moments of silence he noticed the distinct lack of typing coming from the other occupant of the room.

“Rhys?” Jack asked, turning around. The Atlas CEO was sitting on a couch in a lounge area off to the side of Jack’s desk. He had his laptop on his lap with his hands on the keyboard, but his head was lolled into the back of the couch. His eyes were closed and his mouth was slightly open as he slept. 

Jack smiled at the sight. The jet lag from Promethea was a bitch, something he knew first hand. When Jack first told Rhys that in order to build Atlas back up to a mogul company he would have to leave Pandora he knew there would be sacrifices. They had chosen Promethea together and they both promised to keep their relationship in tact. Having your significant other live on a completely different planet than you was hard, but they made it work. The took turns visiting each other every month and made sure to call each other every day. 

Atlas had been a gift from Jack. He had originally had plans to restart the old company, but discovered that he had way too much to do just handling Hyperion and there was no way he could run two companies. So he gave his deed to the one person he knew he could trust unconditionally, Rhys. 

They had been together for six years when Jack had given him ownership of the company as an anniversary gift. They weren’t married and had no plans of doing so. Jack wasn’t really the marriage type, not anymore, and Rhys understood. He would never force Jack into doing something he didn’t want to do. He knew Jack loved him and wanted to spend the rest of their lives together and that was enough for him. 

Rhys had started from nothing and raised Atlas out of the ground until it rivaled that of Torgue and even Tediore. Jack knew that if he wanted Atlas to make it to the big leagues, to rival Maliwan and even Hyperion itself he had to leave Pandora, and by extension Jack. Rhys was was highly resistant to leaving, but they promised to meet up whenever they could. Jack wasn’t done mining the eridium on Pandora so he couldn’t move Helios yet, but he hoped that he could sometime in the next few years. 

The move had turned out to be just what Atlas needed. Production skyrocketed and before they knew it Atlas had dominion over pretty much the whole planet and Jack couldn’t be prouder. People tried to accredit Rhys’s success to his ties with Jack and Hyperion, but it was all due to the sweat, blood and tears that Rhys poured into his company. He personally cared about each and every one of his employees and they adored him in return. 

They had never kept their relationship a secret, so everyone knew that Jack and Rhys were together. However, they never let it affect their work relationship as Atlas was now a rival to Hyperion. On one of Jack’s trips to Promethea he proposed an alliance between the two companies. He would never suggest a merger, but he genuinely though that both companies could learn and grow from each other, plus the additional time with his boyfriend didn’t hurt. After almost a month of deliberation Rhys had finally accepted and made the trip to Helios to sign all of the paperwork. 

Jack sat his coffee down on his desk, it was cold anyway, and meandered over to his boyfriend. He gently pulled Rhys’s laptop from his lap and set it on the table nearby. He slipped and arm under Rhys’s knees and behind his back before hefting him into his arms. 

“Jack?” Rhys mumbled, reaching up to rub at his eyes. 

“It’s alright baby. Let’s go to bed.” 

Rhys snuggled back into Jack’s hold as the older man carried him towards the private elevator. He woke back up in bed as Jack started to divest him of his suit. 

“Hey handsome.” Rhys said, reaching up to undo the buttons of his vest. 

“Hey babe.” 

Rhys was awake enough to remove his own clothes so Jack left him to it and began to strip out of his own layers. 

“Easy there tiger.” Jack chuckled when he saw Rhys stop to watch him undress. “You’re too tired for sex right now, you’d fall asleep in the middle like last time.” 

“Oh my god Jack, it was not last time! That happened once like a year ago!” 

Jack laughed as Rhys glared at him. He finished removing his clothes, leaving them in a pile on the floor, and helped Rhys pull off his pants. When they were both in boxers Jack pulled the blankets out from under Rhys and climbed into bed behind him.

“Tell you what babe. How bout, we go to sleep and then when I wake up I fuck you into consciousness? Sound good my little somnophile?” Jack asked, pulling Rhys close so he could cuddle him. 

“Yeah.” Rhys replied happily, leaning in to kiss Jack. 

Jack kissed back enthusiastically, giving Rhys a taste of what was to come in the morning. 

“Go back to sleep babe.”

Rhys sighed happily and turned on his side, facing away from Jack, so the other man could pull him close. Within moments his fatigue overtook him and he drifted off to sleep. 

__________________________________________________

The following morning Jack grinned when he opened his eyes. It was always a treat when they were able to be together and Jack cherished every moment he had with his lover. He groaned softly as he realized that his morning wood was firmly nestled between Rhys’s cheeks. Grinning as he remembered his promise to Rhys and he rolled to his back to pull the lube out of his bedside drawer. A quick check of Rhys showed that he was deeply asleep, still exhausted from the trip over. Jack quickly pulled off his own boxers and then Rhys’s before slicking up his fingers. 

One upside of fucking Rhys while he was asleep was that he didn’t have to waste time on foreplay. Don’t get him wrong, Jack loved foreplay as much as anybody, but there was no point in doing it if he couldn’t see Rhys’s reactions. Rhys’s breaths hitched slightly as Jack slid a finger in. He wanted to stretch Rhys as gently as he could so the younger man would wake up with Jack’s cock buried in him to the hilt. 

When he added a second finger he rubbed gently at Rhys’s prostrate, feeling the other man’s cock stiffen to full hardness in his other hand. Rhys moaned loudly, but didn’t wake up. He quickly added a third and fourth finger, stretching the delicate muscles as quickly as he could. When he felt like Rhys was sufficiently stretched he wrapped one arm around Rhys’s chest and slowly guided his cock in. He kept pushing, his cock smoothly gliding all the way in. He took a moment to savor the feeling of being fully engulfed before grabbing Rhys’s thigh in the other hand. 

He had no idea how Rhys could have slept through all of this, but it wouldn’t be long before he woke up now. He was whimpering in his sleep, body twitching every time Jack slid past his prostate. After a few minutes Jack started thrusting harder, this time aiming to fully wake up Rhys so he could stop holding back on his thrusts. 

“J-Jaaaaaack!” Rhys cried out as he woke up. His flesh hand came up to wrap around the forearm around his chest while his metal one grabbed the pillow near his head.   
“Mornin’ cupcake.” Jack grunted. 

Now that Rhys was awake, he didn’t have to be careful anymore. He snapped his hips up into Rhys with powerful, rough thrusts, just the way he knew his boyfriend liked it. Rhys was a mess. His grogginess from sleep coupled with the intense pleasure from Jack’s thrusts kept him off kilter, and it was amazing. He was completely pinned and at the mercy of Jack’s cock thrusting into him over and over. He had been immediately pushed into a state where he was unable to form full or coherent words, reduced to moans and garbled attempts at saying Jack. 

Jack loved when Rhys got like this, so overwhelmed by the sensations Jack was giving he me could barely remember his own name. Jack hitched Rhys’s leg higher, letting him sink in just a bit further. Rhys wailed as the shift sent Jack driving straight into his prostate instead of gliding against it. The fabric of the pillowcase ripped, unable to hold up against Rhys’s cybernetic grip. 

“That’s it baby, daddy’s gotcha.” Jack groaned in Rhys’s ear. Rhys gurgled, failing to form a coherent reply. 

Jack chuckled and kept at it. His thighs were starting to tire, but he would rather die than stop now. Rhys’s cock was rigid and leaking precum. As much as Jack wanted to reach down an stroke him, he didn’t want to release his hold and lose the position, Rhys wouldn’t last that much longer anyways with or without help. The time apart played on Jack’s stamina and he felt his orgasm approaching

“Come on, cum with me baby.” Jack panted, losing his composure as the pleasure rushed towards him. 

He thrust three more times before he couldn’t hold back anymore. He bit into the meat of Rhys’s shoulder, muffling his groans as he buried himself as deep as he could go and came hard. Rhys screamed, his body twitching and eyes rolling up into his head as he came all over the sheets. 

Jack released his hold on Rhys’s shoulder as his pleasure passed. His bite hadn’t broken the skin, but Rhys would have one hell of a bruise later. Rhys was panting harshly as he tried to catch his breath and Jack pulled head to the side to give him a kiss. 

“Holy fuck.” Rhys said as they pulled apart. Jack laughed and then gave him another kiss. He eased his cock out of Rhys and took a moment to admire the cum leaking out before easing the other man’s leg back down. 

“Did you like you’re wake up call?” Jack asked, flopping down onto his back. Rhys turned over and snuggled into his boyfriend. 

“Hell yeah, that was amazing Jack.”

“And to think we’re just getting started.”

“Just getting started?”

“We got alllllll day kitten, and if you think I’m gonna let you out of this bed in the next twelve hours you’re dead wrong.”

“Twelve hours?! What about the paperwork for the alliance?”

“Eh, we got a whole week babe. It can wait a day.”

Jack rolled over on top of him and kissed him deeply. Rhys moaned, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend’s shoulders. Jack was right, the paperwork could wait.

Four rounds and not exactly twelve hours later Rhys was laying face down on the bed, drifting in and out of sleep. Jack was sat up in bed next to him filtering through his e-mails on his ECHO. They both were feeling well worn out and a little raw. Rhys grumbled and turned his head towards Jack.

“Everything ok?” He asked, scooching closer to the other man. 

“Yeah, baby. Just going over through some e-mails. R&D have some updates on a few projects and there are some things from Nisha and Timmy. Rhys smiled up at him lovingly and Jack leaned down to place a kiss on his forehead. Then a loud grumble from Rhys’s stomach sliced through the sweet atmosphere. 

“Well someone’s hungry.” Jack laughed. He closed down his e-mail and pulled up a menu for their favorite pizza place in the hub. 

“Well we did burn a lot of calories.” Rhys replied, sitting up a bit so he was reclined in the bed like Jack was. “I can’t wait for this alliance paperwork to be final.”

“Yeah? It’s not like anything’s gonna change kiddo. Our companies will just be a bit more forthcoming with each other.”

“I know, it just another thing that ties me to you.” 

Jack set his ECHO down, having already placed their order, and turned to face Rhys seriously. 

“You know I love you right baby? I would do anything for you and we’re not going to break up. Ever.” 

“I know, I love you too. It’s just hard being so far away from you. I miss you Jack. That an Katagawa is being an ass again.” 

“Oh great, what’s the little skag shit doing now?”

“Just stupid comments about how you’re going realize that you’re better than me and leave me. I know its stupid and untrue, but sometimes it upsets me.”

“That’s never gonna happen cupcake. Never. You’re stuck with me for life.” Jack said, taking Rhys’s hand in his. 

“I know. Trust me love, it’s going to take a lot more than Katagawa to break us apart.”

“Do…do you want to get married?” 

“Oh, baby no. I’m fine with how we are. We don’t need to get married for you to prove that you love me and want to spend the rest of your life with me. I don’t care what anyone else thinks and frankly our relationship isn’t anyone else’s business.” Rhys said, sitting up to fully face Jack. 

“But I would do it. I’ll marry if that’s what you want.”

“I don’t want to. I will never force you to do anything that you don’t want to do. What we have is enough for me.”

“It wouldn’t be forcing me.”

“Jack, listen to me carefully. Unless you bring it up and whole heartedly want to do it, we are not getting married. Nobody gets to dictate what our relationship is but us. I am perfectly happy and content with our relationship and I wouldn’t change it for anything in the galaxy.”

“Okay baby. Whatever you say.” Jack said with a smile. He didn’t know what he had done to deserve someone as amazing as Rhys, but he sure as hell was going to do everything in his power to not fuck it up. 

“That’s right. Whatever I say, and I say where’s the pizza? Also I need a backrub.”

“Oh you need a backrub huh? I’m a CEO babe, not a frikkin masseuse.” 

“Not with that attitude you aren’t!” Rhys laughed.

“Well if you’re gonna be like that I guess I won’t give you you’re surprise.”

“Wait, surprise? What surprise?!”

Rhys perked up and smiled at Jack happily. Sure, Jack gave him things and had surprises for him all the time, but that didn’t mean he was excited for each and every one. 

“Well I dunno if you deserve it now.” Jack teased. 

“Jaaaaaack! You can’t say you have a surprise for me and then keep it. It’s against the rules.”

“What rules?! I make the rules kiddo.”

“It’s against the Rhys rules, and I make those kiddo.” Rhys said, making quotation marks with his fingers. Jack laughed and pulled him in for a kiss.

“Well, I was going to wait until it was closer, but I can’t keep it a secret anymore. I’ve been working with Nisha and Tim on some things. We’ve shut down a lot of the eridium mining sites that haven’t been as productive in recent years. We went over all of the numbers and we decided to close all but three of the mining sites. Nisha and Tim agreed to oversee them and are currently looking for a third person to hire on at the third site.”

“Oh my god.” Rhys said, moving to straddle Jack’s lap

“So, I’m thinking maybe three or four months to get everything running smoothly and Helios should be good to move on to bigger and better things.”

“Are…are you serious?” Rhys said, sniffling as he started tearing up.

“I’ve heard good things about Promethea.”

Rhys fell forward, sniffling and gripping Jack tightly.

“Think about it babe. Once Helios gets positioned and hooked up the Promethea’s fast travel system we can be together every day. We can go to work and then you can come up here to the penthouse after, or I can go down planetside. We’ll figure it out, it pretty much comes down to who has the best house.”

“I do.” Rhys said, pulling back and wiping his happy tears. Jack sent him a skeptical look. “Jack I definitely have the best house. Even my office is better! I have a hallway aquarium! You just have a boring statue of butt stallion.”

“Boring! I’m telling her you said that.”

“No wait!”

“Nope! Too late, can’t take it back now!”

Rhys started to play fight and shrieked as Jack’s fingers immediately attacked his sides. He fell over to the side to get away and Jack followed, pressing him down into the mattress. 

“I can’t believe that we’re gonna live together again in just a few short months.” Rhys said, beaming up at Jack. 

“It’s been a long time coming baby. I can’t wait to be able to fuck you into the mattress every single night. I’d say we could get a head start now, but I think we’re both feeling a little sore.”

“That’s okay, we can make up for it later. Pretty soon we’ll have all the time in the world.” Rhys said with a smile, reaching up to pull Jack down into a kiss.


End file.
